Electronic devices include laptops, notebooks, cellular phones, smart phones, tablets, phablets, and the like. Frequently, these electronic devices are highly portable and subject to damage via dropping of the device. Additionally, the electronic device are subject to use in a variety of configurations, such as a portrait mode or a landscape mode. The electronic devices are typically subject to protection against damage.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.